


Piece By Piece

by kierathefangirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AND I'M THE ONE WRITING IT, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Mostly Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Some sadness, Spamano & GerIta wedding, Spamano and GerIta, Wedding, actual wedding stuff my mom gave me, complete work, fluffy ships, it's so fluffy I'm gonna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierathefangirl/pseuds/kierathefangirl
Summary: After ten years alone (he's eighteen), Lovi discovers friendship and love. :)





	1. First Day Of School (Lovi's POV)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DandyDonut17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandyDonut17/gifts).



> Written while listening to "Piece By Piece" by Kelly Clarkson.
> 
> There are m/m relationships (notice in the warnings/tag thing) & many, many OCs because they need families & Sebastian (Seborga) has a wife named Sarah who's an OC...so lots of OCs. Three families' worth.
> 
> This is written just for entertainment, I'm not trying to mock anyone or compare to real people. :)
> 
> First person (POV) based.
> 
> You might not want to read the next chapter's title before you read the chapter before it because the titles are full of SPOILERS. :)
> 
> Comments are very appreciated. This is the fluffiest thing I have EVER written. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovi makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AP Calc stands for AP Calculus (Advanced Placement, AKA college-level high school class).
> 
> Lovi's POV. (Senior year of) High school AU.

I sit down, stashing my bag under my chair. First period was alright, if a bit exhausting. I’m expecting AP Calc to be even more so.

Open seats litter the room. Kid after kid enters the room, more than I’d expect for an AP Calc class. The seats begin to fill.

Someone flops down next to me, and he immediately gets several weird looks from people who had classes with me last year.

The boy in front of us turns and smirks at the new boy. “Hey, you don’t wanna sit with him.”

The kid raises an eyebrow. “Mmm, you can’t tell me where I want to sit.”

The boy’s eyes narrow a little. “He bites.”

The kid shrugs. “I’m sure I can handle it.”

The boy grits his teeth and says more forcefully, “ _Move._ ”

“No,” the kid says firmly. “Y’know, the more you say that the less I _want_ to move. Stop telling me what to do, jackass. Seems to me like _you’re_ the one who bites.”

The boy snarls and whirls back around. “Your loss.”

I drop my eyes to the desk, hardly able to believe what just happened. I’ve never had anyone do that before; most people listen and move. This boy is strange.

He extends a hand. “Toni.”

I hesitate a moment before accepting it. “Lovi.”

“That’s a cool name,” he says with a smile.

I can’t help it; I grin and look away. I’m not used to people being nice to me, this is strange to me.

He ruffles my hair, then advises, “Don’t listen to them. They’re just bullies.”

Warmth spreads from the spot he touched to spread throughout my body. He’s so strange. My body already knows something’s different, and the tiniest flare of hope lights in my heart. Maybe, just maybe, he’ll be different.

“I’m used to it,” I tell him quietly. “They do that every year.”

“Well, they’re dumb,” he says firmly.

Heat floods my cheeks and I almost laugh. It’s a sort of choked sound, strange and weak. But it’s also sort of happy, if that’s possible.

**_~~le time skip, brought to us by a whole senior year of Toni getting close and hanging with Lovi and fighting off bullies—and Gil, too~~_ **


	2. Summer Run-In (Lovi's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovi runs into an old friend in the store. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovi's POV. I think most of it (if not all) is Lovi's in this one? I'm still scanning over it.

I can’t help kicking myself for not getting his number or at least an address. I miss him, and it’s only been a month. I didn’t realize I’d fallen for him until it was too late.

“Lovi?” a familiar voice asks.

I look up. _Gil!_ He has Toni’s number, I’ve seen him texting him before.

I force a smile. “Hey, Gil! How’ve you been?”

Gil grins. “Pretty good. You?”

My smile falters for just a second, but it’s enough. Gil knows something’s off, and his smile fades a little. “Hey, you alright?”

“I’m...fine,” I assure him. “It’s just....Sebastian’s getting married in a few months. And since it’s a woman he’s marrying, everyone in our family is showing up—including the reason I left.”

“The—what?”

I drop my eyes. “My grandfather. When I first came out—I was six—he hit me across a room. I was unconscious in the hospital for a couple weeks, and once I woke up and told them what happened, Mom and Dad came here with us. But a couple years later—when I was eight—I told them _why_ he did it. And Dad left. He hasn’t come back since. Both Dad and Grandpa are gonna be there—and Sebastian _wants_ me there. I can’t just not show up, he’s my brother. But...”

Gil shakes his head. “Toni and I could come with you. So you’re not alone.”

I hesitate. “I can’t ask you to do that. Grandpa was more than willing to hit a six year old—if he even has _any_ impression that I’m dating either of you he’d kill me.”

“No he wouldn’t,” Gil says confidently. “He won’t touch you.”

I almost smile. Gil pulls his phone out of his pocket. “You have Toni’s number?”

“No.”

He laughs. “Here.”

He holds a hand out. I know what he’s saying without having to ask, and pull my phone from my pocket. I open ‘ _add new contact_ ’ and hand it to him. He enters Toni’s address and number, then saves it and adds his as well. “There ya go.”

He holds out his phone. I put my phone number, the home phone, and the address, and pass it back. He hits save and pockets his phone.

Gil ruffles my hair. “We’ll be there. Just give a time and a place.”

He smiles and walks up the aisle, back to shopping.

I’m still frozen in place, surprised. _Oh._


	3. Friends (Lovi's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovi invites Toni to Sebastian's wedding and goes to meet him in the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pacific Park is in Vancouver, WA. It's the only park I know by name and that's the reason I'm using it.
> 
> Lovi's POV. FLUFF. Brotherly fluff.
> 
> SPOILER ALERT: The wedding is no longer just for one person. *wink wink* ;)

Sebastian turns. “Oh, hey, Lovi. You’re back. Did you find everything alright?”

I nod and hand him the bags. “Yeah. Also ran into one of my friends.”

“Friends?” Sebastian looks delighted. “I thought you didn’t have any?”

I shrug. “Friends from school. Only two of them, it’s not much—but it’s better than nothing.”

“You should totally invite them to the wedding,” he says excitedly. “I’d love the meet them.”

I look up, surprised. Sebastian grins and ruffles my hair. “You can’t tell me ya don’t want them there. Go on! Brother’s honor.”

I giggle a little. “Dork.”

Sebastian’s grin widens. “Geek.”

I mount the stairs two at a time and shut the door to my room, flopping down. I want to call Toni—I haven’t heard his voice in way too long.

It rings for awhile before he finally picks up. “Hola?”

“Toni,” I breathe.

“Um, Lovi?” he asks, surprised.

I giggle. “I ran across Gil and he gave me your number.”

“Oh,” he says, amused.

There’s a pause. Then he asks, “Hey, how’ve you been? It’s been too long.”

“It’s been a month, you dork,” I tell him. I pause. “But yeah. I’m okay, just a little stressed.”

“Why?”

I cough a few times. “Because Sebastian’s getting married. To a girl. And because it’s a girl, my family is gonna be there. I mean—my dad and my grandfather for sure. You know what that means.”

“They better not freaking hurt you,” he says coldly.

I duck my head. “Well, Sebastian says you can come.”

“What?” he asks excitedly.

I cough once. “You’re invited, dumbass. I’ve never said ‘ _friend_ ’ before, so he took it as a pretty big deal. It’s not for a few months but it’s still pretty stressful.”

There’s a breathless pause, then Toni asks, “Can you meet me at Pacific Park in a couple minutes?”

I blink once. “Sure.”

“In the foresty part,” he specifies. “Y’know, by the walking path that basically no one goes to.”

I giggle a little. “That’s pretty specific. But yeah, I know where you mean.”

“’Kay,” he says. “See ya there!”

He hangs up. I pocket my phone and get to my feet, excited energy putting a bounce in my step. I haven’t seen him in way too long.

Feli grins at me. “You look happy.”

I duck my head. “Ran into a friend at the store.”

“A _friend_?” Feli asks excitedly.

I grin and glance at him. “Yeah. Friend from school.”

Feli giggles. “I’ve never heard you say that before?”

“I’ve never really had friends before,” I point out. “But they’re different. Patient, too.”

Feli hugs me and runs off down the stairs and out the door, probably to go talk to Ludwig as usual.

I head down the stairs and slip out the door, glancing both ways and darting across the street. I make my way up into the park, shoving my hands in my pockets. I ignore Hayden and his friends in the skate park hollering at me, picking up the pace a little and continuing to head the direction Toni told me to go.

Hayden breaks away from his game to chase me.

“ _Shit_ ,” I mutter, breaking out into a run. Hayden is faster than me—I just have to be able to get to Toni and I’m safe. I’ve got a headstart, but he has a skateboard.

I pick up the pace even more so, sliding around the corner onto the gravel part of the road. I can spot Toni sitting on the bench, scrolling through something on his phone.

I glance back. Hayden still chases me, now running on his feet. He’s faster than me, I’ve only got a few seconds to reach Toni.

I take a deep, shaky asthmatic breath and take off again, sliding to a stop and diving behind Toni.

“You can’t run forever!” Hayden calls.

I wince, breathing hard in an attempt to catch my breath. “Goddamn,” I mutter, pushing myself up to my feet again and dusting off the dirt.

Toni looks up and raises an amused eyebrow. “Hayden again?”

I nod, flopping down next to him. “Yeah. Left the skatepark just to chase me.”

Toni wraps an arm around me, pulling me closer. “I missed you.”

I snuggle against him, shutting my eyes. “I missed you, too.”

I pause a moment. “It probably would’ve been smart to exchange numbers before the school year was over.”

Toni laughs. “Yeah. I didn’t really think about it until it was already summer.”

There’s a tense pause. Then Toni’s smile softens to the familiar one I know and he tilts his head at me. “Y’know, maybe it’s a good thing we didn’t. Because then I never would’ve realized I’d fallen in love with you.”

I look up, surprised. Toni seems genuine, if a little amused.

My mouth opens a little. “What?”

Toni blushes and grins, then looks away. “That’s sudden, isn’t it? Sorry. I, uh, I sort of realized over the last month that I’m in love with you.”

Relief washes over me. _Oh thank god he likes me too it’s not one-sided..._

I wrap my arms around him, snuggling closer. “I didn’t realize you liked me back.”

Toni’s blush deepens and he wraps both his arms around me. “I didn’t realize you liked me at all.”

I giggle. “If I didn’t, you’d know. Most people I’m snappish and cold.”

Toni releases me with one arm to tip my head back, his eyes warm and loving. “No, you’re not. You might think you are, but most of the people you push away are assholes anyway.”

I smile shyly. Toni presses his lips gently to mine, so brief and gentle it only leaves me wanting more.

I only hesitate a moment before closing a fist on his collar and pulling him back in. Toni lets me, wrapping his arms around me and closing his eyes. My eyes close too, and I ignore the random couple that walks past in favor of enjoying the moment with Toni.

I can feel the judgmental eyes of the adults, and one of them mutters, “Jeeze, kids these days.”

“ _Gay_ kids these days,” the other agrees.

I flip them off, but don’t pull away. They scoff and keep walking.

Finally, after a much longer length of time, I pull away.

Toni blushes. “I’ve wanted to do that for awhile,” he says breathlessly.

I duck my head. “Yeah, me, too.”

“Did you flip them off?” he asks.

I giggle. “Yep.”

Toni winks at me and gets up, turning to face me and sinking down on one knee. I can feel my eyes widen and my heart start to pound even before he pulls the black felt box from his pocket and opens it to reveal a shiny golden ring. “Lovi,” he says quietly, “will you do me the highest honor of taking my hand in marriage?”

I’m frozen still, with the except of the startled smile spreading across my face. But finally I manage to slide off the bench and wrap my arms tightly around him. My voice is quiet, but I still say “ _Yes._ ”

Toni wraps his arms around me, then lets me pull back and slides the ring on. It’s the One Ring from Lord of The Rings—and it’s gold-plated and _perfect._

“Where’d you go?” Toni teases.

I giggle. “I’m right here, dork.”

“Who said that?” he asks, winking at me.

I grin and wrap my arms around him, pulling him into another, deeper kiss.

Toni answers enthusiastically, pulling us up to our feet and pulling me closer.

Too soon still, we pull apart to catch our breath. Toni begins to laugh, winks at me, and plants a kiss on my forehead. “Are you gonna tell your brothers?”

“Well, I kinda have to,” I shrug. “But I probably won’t tell anyone else. Most of my family would kill me—especially since I said yes. But how are we even gonna do this?”

“We can try a joint wedding, if your brother’s okay with it,” he shrugs. “Y’know, he goes then we do. And that way your family’s there and they can see you’re happy and they can freaking suck it.”

I burst out laughing. “I can ask.”


	4. Highest Honor (Feli's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feli goes to chat with Ludwig. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's not ALL Lovi's POV--this one is Feli. But everything else is Lovi. :)
> 
> FLUFF. This is GerIta--don't like, don't read. :)

Ludwig turns around and sinks down on one knee. Once I realize what he’s doing, I gasp and cover my mouth. _Oh my god!_

Ludwig pulls out a small black felt box, and opens it to reveal a beautiful ring. It’s got a ruby-encrusted band, and then a small plate of pasta sits on top. It’s made of jewels—diamonds, rubies, and a couple chunks of jasper for meatballs. It’s beautiful, and it looks like a plate of pasta I made for Ludwig a couple days ago.

“Feliciano Italia Vargas,” he says quietly. _He’s never used my full name before. And he pronounced it right, too!_ “Would you do me the highest honor of taking my hand in marriage?”

I inhale slowly and nod, throwing myself into his arms. “Yes!”

Ludwig wraps his arms around me, planting a gentle kiss on my cheek. “I love you, Feli,” he says quietly.

“I love you, too, Ludwig,” I answer softly.

I pull back just a little. Ludwig slides the ring on the ring finger of my right hand, then looks up to simply smile at me.

I pull the box from my pocket. It’s been sitting there for weeks, waiting for me to get up the courage. But it seems I don’t have to.

I pull the silver band from the box and slide it on his finger. There’s an engraving in my handwriting, in Italian, that reads, “ _Ti amo da questa vita nella prossima_ _. ~Feli_ ”

“What’s it mean?” he asks.

“Love you from this life into the next.”

“Awww,” he says softly, then pulls me into another hug. “I love you so much.”


	5. Wedding (Lovi's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian, Feli, and Lovi discuss the wedding. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovi's POV. :)

Feli holds his hand out. “Look!”

A ring made of pure precious gemstones resembling a plate of spaghetti dripping sauce gleams on his finger. It’s beautiful, and it suits him.

“That’s pretty,” I tell him. “Where’d you get it?”

He blushes scarlet. “Ludwig proposed.”

“You said yes?”

He nods.

I giggle a little. “Um, well...”

I lift my hand. Feli reaches out and takes it, spinning it on my finger. “The One Ring?”

I nod. “Yeah, ’cause we’re geeks.”

“We?”

I grin shyly. “Well...Toni sorta proposed.”

Feli gasps dramatically. “Oh my god!”

“Shhhh,” I hush him. “I want to keep it quiet for now. Just among family.”

“Okay, okay,” he says. “But still!”

Sebastian pokes his head out of the kitchen. “You guys want alfredo?”

“Sure,” Feli giggles.

“What’re you laughing about?” he asks, emerging from the kitchen and approaching us.

Feli holds up his hand. “Ludwig proposed.”

Sebastian gasps. Feli grins. “I said yes.”

“That’s awesome!” Sebastian says.

I wrap my left hand over my right, hiding the ring. But Feli won’t let me get out of it that easily.

Feli reaches out and takes my hand, holding it out. “Look!”

I duck my head to hide the blush. Sebastian’s eyes widen, and just by the look on his face I can tell it’s a much bigger deal than Feli getting married—especially after Dad and Grandpa.

Sebastian breathes in slowly. “You said yes?” he says questioningly.

I nod. Sebastian looks up. “Who?”

“Toni,” I say quietly.

“Toni?”

I smile shyly. “One of my two friends. Gil and Toni.”

“Gil?” Feli grins. “He’s Ludwig’s big brother.”

“Which makes us brothers now,” I shrug. “I realize that. We were already brothers anyway.”

Sebastian chews on the inside of his lip for awhile, then says, “We can do a joint wedding. Y’know, we all get married together. And then the whole family’ll be there whether they like it or not. I’m not letting them show up for me and leave when it’s your turn. Either they show up and stay, or they don’t and they don’t. And that means Dad’s there.”

“That’s a good idea,” Feli agrees. “It’s way less planning than trying to do three in a row.”

I peek up at him. Sebastian ruffles my hair. “You suddenly shy, eh?”

I giggle a little. “A little. I’m not used to any of this.”

Sebastian laughs. “Awww, you’ll be fine.”

I shift uneasily. “That’s not what I’m worried about. It’s our grandfather—the very reason we left—that worries me. If he finds out—if he even _thinks_...he’d kill me.”

“No, he won’t,” Feli says confidently. “We won’t let him. And Toni won’t either, or Gil.”

“Yeah,” Sebastian agrees. “He’s not touching you again.”

**_~~le time skip, brought to us by Lovi stressing out and Toni calming him down and Gil finding out and being totally jazzed~~_ **


	6. Wedding Day Part 1: They Hate Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding day is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovi's POV.
> 
> Some family is being not-so-nice about Lovi marrying a guy because they're Catholic extremists--note the "extremists" part. I am in no way saying this is normal; it's just part of Lovi's backstory.

“You’re not supposed to outshine the bride or groom,” Aunt Tina tells me.

I smile shyly. “Well, no one seems to be outshining Feli, Sebastian or I so that’s fine.”

Aunt Tina now looks confused. “What?”

“Joint wedding,” I shrug. “You’ll see. Sebastian’s planning on making an announcement about it. If you want to leave, now’s the time because if you don’t he won’t let you.”

“Who’s that?” she asks, pointing out Toni where he stands chatting with Feli. “He’s not one of us.”

“Yeah, he is,” I shrug. “You’ll see.”

Her eyes narrow. I can’t help it; I grin. “What?”

She looks me up and down. “Don’t tell me _you’re_ marrying him.”

“Well, Feli’s marrying Ludwig so you can suck it,” I shrug. “Also he’s a fucking sweetheart and he’ll kick your ass if you try and make a big deal out of it.”

I turn and call, “Hey! Toni!”

Toni turns and comes trotting over. “Hey, Lovi. What’s up?”

I grin and slide my fingers through his. “Well, this is my aunt Tina. I don’t know why, but I’m getting the impression she doesn’t like me,” I tell him sarcastically.

Toni laughs. “Her loss.”

“How dare you speak of me like that,” she says coldly.

I smirk and raise an eyebrow at her. “Uh-huh. Like I have to listen to anything you say. You’re one of the ones who hates me for being gay. But it doesn’t matter, because I found someone who makes up for your failings and more. Point is, get lost or sit through it. Because Seb won’t let you leave if you don’t leave now. This is, like, your last chance.”

She glares at me. Sebastian materializes at my shoulder. “Hey, Lovi. Something wrong?”

I grin again, trying not to laugh. “Oh, just Tina being a bitch about Toni.”

Sebastian’s eyes narrow a little. “You’re gonna deal whether you like it or not. This is _my_ wedding, so _my_ rules. We’re all getting married here, and you’re gonna sit through it because if you don’t, I will never talk to you again and screw the freaking rules. Family is family—I’m not gonna turn on my brother.”

Tina glares at him. Sebastian smirks, turns on his heel, and walks away.

I shrug at her. “Told you so. Deal with it.”

I turn and walk away. The moment we’re out of earshot I mutter a curse under my breath, tightening my grip on his hand. “I swear to God everyone here hates me.”

Toni rolls his eyes. “Their loss. And you haven’t talked to everyone—you’ve been avoiding your grandfather and your dad.”

“Because I’m scared,” I tell him quietly. “I know what happened last time this came up.”

“Bring your brother with then,” he suggests. “Or me, I don’t care.”

I glance at Grandpa Alessio. “...He hit me across a room, Toni.”

“He won’t touch you,” Toni says coldly.

I almost smile at that. _I suppose it’s worth a try._

I release a slow breath. “I can try. But I doubt he’s changed.”

“Your dad could’ve,” he shrugs. “We’ll see.”


	7. Wedding Day Part 2: Alessio and Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still wedding day; Lovi goes to talk to Alessio with Toni at his side. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovi's POV.
> 
> SPOILER ALERT--TRIGGER WARNING (IDK): Alessio does hit Lovi and it's mentioned that he's done so before.

Alessio looks up and his eyes narrow a little. The curl is enough most people still recognize me, especially since it’s not on the same side as my brothers’. “Lovino.”

I take a deep breath and let the smallest smile spread across my lips. “Hi.”

He looks me up and down, his eyes lingering on my hand on Toni’s. “You’ve grown.”

“It’s been nine years since you last saw me, of course I have,” I shrug. “I’ve also made friends.”

“And boy toys, it seems,” he says coldly.

I glance at Toni. “What? Oh, this is my fiancé. Uh, Toni, this is Alessio. Grandpa, Antonio.”

“ _Fiancé?_ ” he repeats as if the word makes him feel sick.

I smirk at him. “Yeah. Because unlike you, I can find people who love me.”

Toni tries very hard not to laugh, but he fails and begins to laugh into his hands. “Lovi!”

“How dare you take that tone with me, boy?” he demands, rising to his feet.

He towers over me, but I refuse to back down. I set my jaw and hold myself high. “You’re the one who should be apologizing. You hit a six year old across a room and left him to die in the hospital. It’s not my fault that six year old grew to be an independent, strong young man no thanks to you.”

He snarls and backhands me. I shake it off, shooting a quick ‘ _I’m okay_ ’ smile at Toni. He nods.

An arm materializes around my shoulders and I turn to see Dad glaring down Alessio.

My mouth falls open and pure shock washes over me. He’s standing up for me!

Dad holds his chin high. “You don’t get to hit him like that, _Dad_.”

“How dare you stand up for such filth?” Grandpa Alessio demands. “ _He’s_ _marrying a man_ , Lucca! Have you forgotten your roots?”

“Have you forgotten yours?” Dad asks innocently. “Family is family. He’s my son, and you do _not_ have the right to talk to him like that—gay or not. Either you let it go and suck it up for my sons’ weddings, or you get out and never speak to any of us again.”

Grandpa Alessio snarls and throws his hands in the air in frustration, turning on his heel to head for the door. Sebastian just lets him go, shrugging at his wife helplessly.

My head is reeling, my limbs are frozen, my mouth refuses to make any sound. I can hardly believe what I just saw: Dad stood up to Alessio and told him that me marrying a guy _is okay_.

Toni turns to look at him. “Um, hi.”

Dad shoots him a faint smile. “Hello.”

“I, uh, I’m Toni,” he says quietly. That tells me he’s almost as surprised as I am. “I’m his fiancé.”

“Welcome to the family, son,” he says with a nod. “I’m his father.”

I’m still frozen still. It’s enough that Toni tugs a little on my hand, a smile spreading across his face. “Lovi? Hey, you okay?”

I shake myself a little. “What?”

Toni giggles. “You okay?”

“I-I’m fine,” I assure him.

Dad’s arm still lays around my shoulders, warm and comforting. I slowly turn on my heel to face him, and he lets his hand fall back to his side.

My mouth and eyes remain wide open, and I can’t think of anything to say. But the look is enough for him to blush and duck his head. He knows what that look means—he knows me well enough.

“Sorry,” he mutters.

My body finally eases back into my control, and I leap into his arms, wrapping my arms and legs tightly around him and releasing Toni’s hand for the moment. _I never expected this...I never expected this._

Dad hugs me tightly back, resting his head warmly on my shoulder. “Hey, son.”

I don’t answer. I can’t think of what to say yet, so I don’t try.

For several minutes, all is quiet. The wedding fades to background noise. I can see Sebastian’s eyes watching from a distance, ready to jump in if something goes wrong.

Finally I let go and drop back to the ground. The first thing I can think to say is “ _Thank you._ ”

Dad sort of smiles. “Of course. That’s what family’s for, is it not?”

Relief, surprise, and a strange sort of joy grip my heart in a tight fist and slam it against my ribcage, and I’m surprised no one else can hear it pounding the way I do in my head.

Toni glances at me curiously. “I’ve actually never seen him like this.”

“Like what?”

“In shock,” Toni shrugs. “At least that’s what I think it is. I’ve never seen him like that.”

I nod just a little. It’s jerky and strange, and my body still refuses to totally listen to me when I tell it to say ‘ _why now_ ’.

I take a slow breath, trying to regain some semblance of control. Toni’s wraps his arms around me, pulling me against him and rubbing little circles in an attempt to help.

Toni’s efforts make all the difference in the world, and finally my body relaxes, stops shaking, and eases back into my full control.

I reach up and wrap my arms around him, releasing another slow breath.

“Better?” Toni asks. I nod and he lets go.

Dad is still quiet. I take another deep breath. “Why now?”

Dad shrugs. “Well, part of it is they wouldn’t let me see you at all. This...”

He gestures at me. “It’s harder when you’re right in front of me. Another part is I was trying to find some way—like you asked—to get my head around it, to understand it better.”

I almost smile. Dad shrugs. “Also you’re my son. Parents have a natural inclination to protect their kids—even if it’s a situation they never expected to face.”

The tiniest smile twitches at my lips. “Are you...gonna come back?”

He shrugs. “Couple weeks, yeah. I gotta pack and tell them all to stick it where the sun shines.”

I giggle a little. I can’t help it, it’s funny. Plus I’m still getting through the idea that he doesn’t care anymore. That he’s accepted it.

Toni’s dad comes over and lays a hand on Toni’s shoulder. “Hello.”

“Hello,” Dad answers.

Toni’s dad smirks. “I’m Toni’s father.”

Dad chuckles. “I’m Lovi’s father.”

Toni’s dad nods and ruffles Toni’s hair, then wanders off.

Dad releases a slow breath. “Where’s Feli?”

I blink. “Oh, he’s with his fiancé over there. Ludwig.”

I gesture. Dad nods. “German?”

I shrug again. “Yeah, and Toni’s from Spain. I have no clue where Sarah’s from.”

Toni offers his hand. I slide my fingers back through his, giving Dad a warmer once-over. “You’ve gotten thinner.”

He chuckles. “I think I may have gotten a bit overweight on American cuisine.”

I giggle, a shy grin dancing on my lips. “Perhaps. Might also be stress.”

He hums. “Maybe.”


	8. Wedding Day Part 3: Dad’s Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovi is surprised and passes the message on to his brothers: Dad is safe. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovi's POV.

Dad wanders off to talk to Mom, who lights up pretty quickly and kisses him.

I turn to look at Toni. “Holy shit. I was _not_ expecting that.”

“Neither was I,” he agrees. “Wanna tell Feli?”

“God, yes.”

We make our way over to Feli. Feli turns and smiles brightly at me, hugging me quickly. “Hey, Lovi!”

“Hey, Feli,” I greet him breathlessly.

Feli frowns a little. “Are you okay?”

A smile breaks across my face. “More than okay.”

Feli’s frown deepens. “Your cheek’s bright red.”

I shrug. “Eh, it doesn’t matter. Grandpa again. I’m fine. What matters is Dad told him off.”

“ _What?_ ”

I grin. “Yeah. He just shows up and says ‘you can’t do that’ and ‘if you can accept it, then get out and never talk to any of us again’. Says he spent time trying to understand and accept it and he finally got to that point—hence he defended me even when Grandpa said I was marrying a guy.”

Feli’s eyes widen and flick to Dad. I cough a little. “Also he’s coming back. He wants a couple weeks to pack and, in his words, ‘ _tell everyone to stick it where the sun shines_ ’, but he’s coming back.”

Feli’s mouth opens a little. Ludwig blinks a little. “Uh....”

Feli smiles shyly. “Oh, um...when Lovi first came out, Dad went back to Italy—I was six and Lovi was eight. So...yeah. That’s a pretty big deal.”

“He was asking after you,” I tell him. “Doesn’t seem to mind about Ludwig, either.”

A big smile breaks across Feli’s face and he hugs me, then takes Ludwig’s hand and goes running over to Dad.

Toni chuckles. “Someone’s excited.”

“He misses him,” I tell him. “We all do. It hit me the hardest because he left _because_ of me.”

“What did he mean when he said he did what you asked?”

I glance at him. “Oh. Well, a year after he left, I flew out to talk to him. I asked him that if it was the last thing he ever did, would he please _try_ to understand and accept it, because Feli and Seb had just come out as bi and that meant they could fall for a guy too. Feli did. Seb fell for a girl. No big deal. But at that point—I didn’t tell Feli this, and don’t tell him I said this—he said that Grandpa was right to have turned on me and to leave him alone. I told him to just try and I left. I haven’t heard from him since—until now. And he said he listened to what I said.”

Toni’s eyes widen a little. “Oh.”

I nod. “Exactly. That’s why I was so surprised.”

Sebastian wanders over. “I saw you talking to Dad and Grandpa left. Are you alright?”

I duck my head. “I’m okay. Grandpa sort of hit me and Dad...well...”

I glance over at him. “He came over and told Grandpa he had no right to do that and told him off for it. Said if he couldn’t accept it, he had to leave and never talk to us again. Hence why he left.”

“Wait, what?” he asks excitedly.

I smile shyly and look up. “He also welcomed Toni to the family, and he didn’t bat an eyelash when I told him Feli was marrying a guy, too. He said he listened to what I said and tried to understand. And he’s coming back up in a couple weeks, once he packs, and—in his words—once he tells everyone to ‘ _stick it where the sun shines_ ’. So...yeah, that happened.”

Sebastian glances that way. “And we have Dad back.”

I nod. “We do. And not being a judgmental asshole, either, which is nice.”

Feli comes skipping back over and grins. “Dad likes Ludwig!”

Sebastian chuckles. “’Course he does. He’s one of us now.”

Ludwig blushes. Feli giggles. “Well, this _is_ Dad we’re talking about.”

“I know,” Sebastian agrees. “Lovi told me what he did. And it looks like we won’t be hearing from Grandpa Alessio ever again.”

“Why?” Feli asks.

“Because Dad told him to either accept it or leave and never speak to any of us again,” I tell him. “That’s why he left.”

“Oh.” Feli blinks. “Mmm, I’m not really surprised. Not after we left Italy.”

“Yeah,” I agree, “I did expect it. But something good came out of it: we lost Grandpa and gained Dad back. So we won anyway.”

Sebastian ruffles my hair. “Well, I think it’s time to make the announcement and surprise everyone. This is their last chance to leave—and never speak to any of us again.”


	9. Wedding Day Part 4: Sebastian’s Speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian makes an announcement about the current wedding. Aunt Tina is not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovi's POV. FLUFF.

Sebastian makes his way up and takes the microphone. Everyone turns and quiets to listen to him.

“First of all I’d like to thank you all for coming so far,” Sebastian says. “My family from Italy, and Sarah’s from Wisconsin.”

Cheers rise and fall through the crowd. But they seem to know Sebastian isn’t done.

Sebastian takes a deep breath. “Second of all, I have an announcement to make that some of you, I’m guessing, will not like all that much. My father is aware of it, as are some of you in the crowd. So this is your last chance to leave—but know that if you do, you will never get the chance to speak to any of us ever again. You estrange yourself from the rest of the family: from Dad, Mom, Lovi, Feli, and even I. Because I will _not_ tolerate your lack of acceptance over this.”

Heads are bobbing in acknowledgment already. Sarah’s family doesn’t seem too bothered, and she even has two uncles that are married. They shouldn’t mind. The crowd is still silent.

Sebastian straightens. “You see, the very reason that my brothers and I left is what gathers us here today. We’ve agreed to have a joint wedding, seeing as that is easier on us all—but you must be aware, neither Feli nor Lovi are marrying women. Would you two please come up here?”

_Oh no._

I tighten my grip on Toni’s hand and nod to him. He nods and we make our way up to Sebastian’s side. Feli and Ludwig follow just behind us and stop on Sebastian’s other side. The crowd is still silent, listening intently.

Sebastian nods and smoothes his tuxedo. “Some of you may have noticed that my brothers are dressed as nicely as I am—if not more so. This is because they are getting married as well.”

The crowd is still silent. Aunt Tina glares angrily at us.

Sebastian takes a deep breath. “I know that some of you—being Catholic bastards—aren’t going to like this. Because it’s not a woman. But let me tell you now, these boys have proven again and again just how much they love my brothers and how much they deserve them. This is Antonio—or Toni, as Lovi calls him—and Ludwig. And they will also be joining our family today. If you have any problems with that and wish to leave, now is the time. Because if you sit through my wedding, you better damn well sit through my brothers’ as well. I love them both dearly, and if you have a problem with them then you have a problem with me. Some of you may have noticed that our grandfather Alessio has already left—he disapproved so much so that he hit Lovi, and of course that is _not_ acceptable. He will never be a part of our lives again. This is your last chance to accept us as we are, or get out and never see or speak to us again. Either you accept all of us, or none of us.”

Aunt Tina gets up and leaves, but she’s the only one, to my surprise.

Sebastian nods and watches her go, then takes a deep breath and smiles. “Now that we’ve gotten that out of the way: today is a day to celebrate. So let us join our hands and let the party begin!”

The crowd bursts into cheers. Sebastian seems pleased, and he wraps his arms around both of us.

Toni is blushing now, but the biggest grin is on his face too. Ludwig is blushing, but for once he _is_ smiling, even a little.

Sebastian squeezes our shoulder a little, placing the mic back down and stepping down with us. “That went better than I expected.”

“You and me both,” I agree. “I expected more to leave.”

“Yeah,” he laughs. “Well, that went over well so our family just got bigger again.”

I grin. “That it did.”

Sarah peeks out of the building. She’s dressed beautifully, and apparently keeping with the tradition that the groom can’t see her until it’s time.

She pops back inside. Sebastian nods. “Well, are you guys ready?”

“Not particularly,” Feli says. “But I doubt anyone ever feels ready for this. They just don’t regret it afterwards.”

“True, true,” Sebastian laughs.

“Ready, boys?” Dad asks.

“Ready,” Sebastian says with a nod. “And Dad? Thank you.”

Dad smiles. “Of course, son.”


	10. Wedding Day Part 5: The Wedding Itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual marriage itself takes place. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovi's POV. Last chapter.
> 
> ALL THE FLUFF. SO MUCH FLUFF. SO MUCH FLUSTER.

Sebastian’s breath catches in his throat as Sarah begins to walk up the path. She’s absolutely gorgeous, stunningly beautiful. I can appreciate that much and not _want_ her the same way Sebastian does.

Her father is handsome too; beauty seems to run in their family. He holds her arm and walks her calmly up the path.

After what feels like a lifetime, she reaches Sebastian and takes his hands in hers. He still seems to be holding his breath, then he whispers, “You’re gorgeous, honey.”

She giggles and blushes. “Thanks, love.”

The preacher—we made sure to get one cool with doing homosexual weddings—clears his throat and lifts his book, ready to start. “Ahem-hem. We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two souls: Sebastian Vargas, And Sarah Annabelle Kensington. Their hearts have already been intertwined, and we gather to put their love in the books.”

Sarah blushes again. Sebastian smiles shyly.

The preacher nods once. “Sebastian Vargas, do you promise to take this lady’s hand and walk with her throughout your lifetime, holding her close to your heart for all time?”

Sebastian ducks his head, grinning. “I do.”

He bobs his head again. “And Sarah Annabelle Kensington, do you promise to take this man’s hand and walk with him throughout your lifetime, holding him close to your heart for all time?”

She smiles brightly. “I do.”

He looks up. “Are there any objections?”

No one speaks. He nods again. “Alright. Place the rings on each other’s finger.”

She slips a beautiful gold band on his finger. He slides a small diamond ring on hers. They return to holding each other’s hands.

The preacher takes a deep breath. “I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss.”

He turns a page in his booklet and stands calmly there, waiting.

They kiss briefly. The crowd bursts into cheers.

Sebastian takes her hand and they descend towards us as the crowd holds its breath.

“Feli,” Sebastian says quietly, “your turn.”

Feli flushes scarlet, but he and Ludwig get up and make their way up.

Sebastian sits down and puts an arm around me. “You ready?”

I shake my head a little. “Yes and no.”

“Yeah,” Sebastian laughs quietly. “Same. It’s kinda strange to watch my little brothers getting married.”

I shrug. Sebastian smirks and shifts his gaze to Feli.

Feli twirls the ring in his fingers. It’s a simple gold band, with an Italian inscription on the outside, accompanied with his name. Ludwig holds the fancy gemstone-pasta ring in his hand, and Feli’s hand with his other.

The preacher straightens and smiles. “We are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two souls in marriage: Feliciano Italia Vargas, and Ludwig Beilshmidt.”

Feli and Ludwig smile shyly.

The preacher nods once. “Feliciano Italia Vargas, do you promise to take this man’s hand and walk with him throughout your lifetime, holding him close to your heart for all time?”

Feli nods and says so quietly I can barely hear him, “I do.”

The preacher lets the softness slide and turns to Ludwig. “Ludwig Beilshmidt, do you promise to take this man’s hand and walk with him throughout your lifetime, holding him close to your heart for all time?”

Ludwig nods and says clearly, “I do.”

“Are there any objections?” he asks.

No one speaks. A couple people in our family look a little uncomfortable, but no one complains.

The preacher nods. “I now pronounce you united. You may kiss.”

He bows. Several people look away. Their kiss is very brief, but I can see the love in it nonetheless.

The rings have returned to their places on their fingers. Toni winks at me and passes me the ring, and I pass him his back. The moment Feli reaches us, we rise.

Feli hugs me and whispers, “Good luck.”

I nod and force a quick smile. “Congrats.”

Feli blushes. “You, too.”

Toni and I make our way up to stand by the preacher. He nods and says breathlessly, “We are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two souls in marriage: Lovino Romano Vargas, and Antonio Fernández Carriedo.”

I remind myself to breathe. This is all so unreal and amazing and my heart won’t stop pounding.

The preacher takes a deep breath. “Lovino Romano Vargas, do you promise to take this man’s hand and walk with him throughout your lifetime, holding him close to your heart and your side for all time?”

I nod and take a deep breath. “I do.”

Even to me, my voice sounds a little shaky. I look up, and Toni simply smiles at me. It takes my breath away anew, and I find myself smiling back.

The preacher nods and turns to Toni. “Antonio Fernández Carriedo, do you promise to take this man’s hand and walk with him throughout your lifetime, holding him close to your heart and your side for all time?”

Toni takes a deep breath, smiles, and says, “I do.”

“Any objections?”

No one speaks. The preacher takes a deep breath. “Place the rings on each other’s fingers,” he instructs.

I slide the ring on his finger again. He slides the golden band on mine and takes both of my hands in his.

The preacher nods. “I now pronounce you united in marriage! You may kiss.”

I smile shyly. Toni’s kiss is much deeper and longer than Feli’s quick and shy one, and much more meaningful. But finally he pulls away and winks at me. Heat floods my cheeks and I grin again, still trying to get my head around the fact that we’re actually married now.

We make our way back down to our brothers, and the preacher announces, “Let the celebration begin!” and heads for the exit.

People launch out of their chairs and make their way towards the building.

Dad makes his way over and hugs me. “Relax, son, you could cook an egg with how hot you are.”

I giggle and duck my head. “Sorry.”

Toni chuckles and wraps an arm around me. “He’s just flustered.”

I lean a little into the touch. Sebastian rises to his feet and grins at me. “Congrats.”

My grin widens and I duck my head again. “Thanks. And to you, too, Seb. And hey, welcome to the family, you two.”

Sarah and Ludwig both blush. “Thanks.”

Gil makes his way over and hugs me from behind. “Hey, welcome to the family, you guys.”

I turn around and return his hug with a gentle one of my own. “Hey, Gil.”

Gil squeezes me to himself for a moment, then lets go. “Hey, Lovi.”

Toni turns and grins at him. “Hey, bro.”

Gil chuckles. “Hey. How ya feelin’?”

Toni blushes. “Fucking lucky.”

Gil grins. “Yeah, me too in a way. I just gained a gigantic ass family. And my best friends are now also my brothers, which is fucking awesome. And hey, Lud, congrats man.”

Ludwig blushes and mutters a thank you. Gil ruffles his hair.

Dad wraps an arm around me again. “Hello.”

“Oh, hi,” Gil says.

“Uh, this is my dad,” I tell him.

“Oh,” Gil says knowingly, grinning. “Hi...Dad?”

Dad chuckles. “Hi, son.”

**_~~la fin~~_ **


End file.
